


Made of Memories

by GlimmerOfGold



Series: As The Poets Say [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Can you tell?, Comfort, Death, Hurt, Love, M/M, Poetry, Reunion, Romance, War, kind of, this is me being tired and emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlimmerOfGold/pseuds/GlimmerOfGold
Summary: Patroclus shares his memories of the boy he loved, the man he lost, and the soul that made him whole again.
Relationships: Achilles & Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles & Patroclus of Opus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Achilles/Patroclus, Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus of Opus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Patrochilles
Series: As The Poets Say [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187810
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Made of Memories

** I am made of memories. **

Of hair golden as sunlight,

framing your face as you glance at me.

Of eyes deep and untamable as the ocean,

a hundred mysteries lingering within. 

Of lips pressing to mine,

sweet as the figs we share in the morning.

Of hands once gentle,

ceaseless against my body,

bending me to their touch like the strings of a lyre.

** I am made of memories. **

Of hands stained red now,

covered in the blood of your enemies.

Of lips calling out my name,

curving into a smile as you strike the earth.

Of eyes closing for the last time,

tired from shedding the tears of a lifetime.

Of sunlight fading,

along with the golden boy

who used to shine only for me.

** I am made of memories. **

Of light spilling in a flood

like a hundred golden urns

pouring out of the sun.

Of eyes I thought I'd never see again,

vibrant as those of a child,

yet clouded by the burden of grief.

Of lips colliding

with the desperation of two men

longing for water in the middle of a desert.

Of hands meeting,

holding on tight

and never letting go.

** I am made of memories. **

Of love growing.

Of hearts breaking.

Of souls reuniting.

  
**I am made of you.**

**Author's Note:**

> "I am made of memories" and "Light spilling in a flood like a hundred golden urns pouring out of the sun" shamelessly stolen from Madeline Miller because I'm still not over these lines, nor will I ever be.


End file.
